


Triplicate

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-13
Updated: 2002-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Kryptonite. Clark. Lex. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triplicate

**Author's Note:**

> Red Kryptonite hasn't been introduced in the show, but it exists in _my_ twisted little world. Red, in DC canon, has a different effect every time Superman or another Kryptonian comes into contact with it. You can play with it however you want! 

## Triplicate

by Ryu I.

<http://constructedmadness.com>

* * *

Title: Triplicate  
Author: Ryu I (ryu_itsutsu@yahoo.com)  
Series: None (Thank goodness!!)  
Category: PWP, Romance, Smutty!  
Spoilers: None that I can think of  
Rating: NC-17. Emphasis.  
Warnings: Er..smut. Sex. Sex between multiple partners but..not really. Author's 

~* 

When Lex arrived in the Kent's barn, he hadn't been expecting anything out of the ordinary. Maybe he should have known better, because this was Smallville, where anything can happen, but the farm had generally been a safe haven. Clark's parents were away and all he was going to do was stop in for a nice, G-rated visit while thinking X-rated thoughts, as he always did in Clark's presence. Given his comfort level, he was totally unprepared for what he saw when he reached the top of the steps leading to Clark's cornily named "Fortress of Solitude": 

Clark, standing with a strange red stone in his hand, looking perplexed. 

And....Clark, standing with the same stone, expression just this side of angry. 

And Clark, holding a stone into the stream of sunlight coming in through the open loft window. 

He blinked. 

"Lex!" One of the three Clarks grinned at him, then faltered and looked around as if seeing himselves for the first time. "Um...I know this seems weird..." He dropped the rock he was holding and it clattered to the wooden floor, rolling a bit away. It almost seemed to glow against the shadow of the wall. 

"Yes," Lex said agreeably, "yes it does." Good god, but they were pretty. All tall, dark, handsome, and fresh-off-the-farm innocent. Lex's body burned at the sight, almost on a sort of sexual overkill in only an instant. He didn't know how this had happened, but he wasn't going to argue with the results. 

"I can explain," the same one said earnestly. "There was-" 

"Enough talk." A thud of falling stone and a second moved out of the shadows fast-too fast for a human to move-and suddenly Lex found himself looking upward into dark green eyes, his chin held in an iron grip. Lex's expression didn't change even as his pants suddenly tightened around his instant erection. "We all know what we want. It's obvious he wants us, too." 

"But..." 

The Clark holding Lex didn't listen to his more hesitant version. Instead he smiled, slow and sweet and yet predatory all at once, before leaning forward. His kiss wasn't expert, but it was hot, deep, tongue spearing into Lex's mouth and he couldn't help but moan into the unexpected heat of it. Clark tasted like hot chocolate and something strangely metallic. A hand pressed flat to the base of Lex's back, pushing him forward against Clark's body. "Don't you?" he murmured against the smaller man's mouth. "Do you want me?" 

There was no way this could be real. Lex had never done drugs because it would mean giving up control; he could only assume this was the sort of thing that happened as a result of hallucinogens. It was too real, too tactile to be a dream. But at the same time, it was impossible. Even in Smallville gorgeous farmboys didn't suddenly triplicate and throw themselves at their best friends who had been lusting for months. So, Lex didn't pay any attention to right, wrong, or consequences. He just nodded. Those green eyes seemed to sparkle at him. 

Green? Clark had hazel eyes. 

It didn't matter, though. This didn't have to be completely accurate. Clark closed the distance between them again, too hot, too rough tongue darting out to taste Lex's lips in a demand for entrance. Lex opened his mouth obligingly, burying his fingers in the thick fall of black silk-softer than he remembered his being, though it had been so long he could be mistaken-and wrestled control, sucking on Clark's tongue. Hot hands gripped his hips, holding him in place with a steel strength that was as impossible as everything else in the moment. He moved against the hands experimentally, but he couldn't move at all. When he shifted, fingers dug in and he knew he was going to bruise. Lex bit down hard on Cl's lip in retribution and the boy just groaned. 

Breath poured over the back of his neck. Lex jerked. "It's just me." Lips moved against the skin, hot and wet as a tongue flickered out shyly. Lex could practically feel the blush in the air against his neck. Clark's voice. Fuck. The green eyed Clark who was so thoroughly bruising his mouth thrust hard against Lex's stomach, pushing the small of his back against an identical hard- on behind him. Clark was very. Well. Built. Both of him. Lex swallowed back a laugh at that thought. 

Warm arms wrapped around Lex's chest, palms spread flat over his pectorals. "You taste so good, Lex," the Clark behind him murmured, his voice thick with awe. The one in front of him nibbled his way to Lex's ear and traced the rim with his tongue before thrusting in for a taste. 

"I'm gonna fuck you, Lex," the green eyed boy bit into his ear. 

At the same time the Clark plastered to his back murmured, "Please, Lex, want you in me," the pretty voice all but begging. 

Lex shivered. This was the best damn fantasy of his life, and he had always been blessed with a very good imagination. He felt himself being shifted and he allowed it; suddenly, he was looking into the deep blue eyes of the blushing, sweetfaced Clark that had been pressed to his back. Well he thought, not without humor at least I have a way to tell them apart. 

The blue eyed Clark kissed him gently. 

It was nothing like the ones just before, which were all clumsy heat and desire. This was sweet, slow, and Clark's tongue flickered out not in demand but in request. Lex had never been kissed like this before-like a lover in the truest sense of the world-and that alone made it just as hot as the ones that had come from the other. It didn't hurt that the green eyed one was now thrusting smoothly against Lex's ass, his big hands sliding inside the waistline of the expensive black pants to scratch lightly at the skin hidden there. The other whimpered against Lex's mouth, pliant. Lex reached one hand behind him, burying the fingers in the thick fall of hair at that Clark's temple; the other he lifted to capture the blue eyed one's chin. He took control of the kiss, sliding his tongue in and out of the volcanic heat in the same even strokes as the rolling pounding against his back. Clark moaned and twisted in his grasp. "Please, Lex," he begged at the same moment the other one ripped Lex's shirt in two and threw the pieces somewhere in the barn. 

"Shit...fuck, yes," Lex muttered, and he grabbed at the hem of the Clark in front of him's shirt, pulling it over Clark's head and making the blush deepen and spread down to his shoulders. His nipples were flat and the color of copper. A mere brush of the rough pad on one of Lex's thumbs was enough to bring them to a peak. He licked his lips slowly. The guileless blue eyes widened at the white flash of teeth before Lex bit down on the right nipple. Clark moaned. "Good boy." Just a breath of air. 

"Don't play favorites." The other Clark grabbed Lex's hips again, pulling him back almost brutally and sucking hard on his neck. Lex twisted against him but this Clark's hand dipped into his pants and grabbed what it sought there. The green eyed Clark let out a purring growl that was unlike anything Lex had ever heard before and he bucked into the hand, eyes heavy lidded and dark. "Get his clothes off." 

The blue eyed one obeyed, hands shaking a little with nerves. "You're so pretty, Lex," he breathed, lightly touching the slit at the end of Lex's erection and making the smaller man hiss. Clark smiled slowly, still flushed, but pressing his thumb harder. "I want you to make love to me." The blue eyes fluttered closed as Clark leaned forward for another kiss, and the dual sensations of mouth and hand were enough to distract Lex from what the other was doing until he suddenly felt wet heat against the line of his ass. 

Lex jerked and fell forward. The green eyed Clark had fallen to his knees behind Lex and pushed his legs apart. The blue eyed one held him gently, stroking the line of Lex's back as that hot tongue opened and prepared him. How did Clark know how to do that? Lex moaned low in his throat. His legs gave out on him, but the two identical boys took all his weight between them as the one behind licked and petted and fondled, hands everywhere, and the one in front murmured sweetly and stroked his back. 

It suddenly occurred to Lex that he could come just from this. He was too old for wet dreams, or so he's always reminding himself, and certainly one limited to kisses and rimming, but this was so real. Clark was hot, demanding, sweet, and uncertain all at once, and it was amazing. Every swipe of tongue shuddered up his spine. When the one behind him pulled away he voiced a protest that fell into a sharp cry as two fingers thrust into him. 

Shit fucking hell that hurt! It had been a long time since anyone had been inside Lex and even then it had been rare-he had forgotten the pure exquisite pain of that first thrust. He was slick enough that the thick fingers didn't catch, but they didn't know where to go and he growled low in his throat, frustrated. 

In less than a second, Lex was on the floor on his knees. 

He blinked. Spread in front of him, naked, legs apart, was the blue eyed Clark, his eyes dark, lips swollen from kisses and bites. He felt the heat of the green eyed one behind him, then heard Clark's voice from somewhere else entirely. "Show him how." 

"What..?" 

The Clark who was laid out so prettily before him's mouth opened on little pants. "Lex, love you. Want you in me. Want to make love to you." 

From behind him, "Want to fuck you, Lex," and sharp teeth dug into the flesh of his shoulder. 

Lex groaned. "Please Lex." The Clark in front of him arched, body tight and shivering. "Please. Need you in me, now, please, Lex, want you, love you, please." 

Love you. Clark never said he loved Lex in his dreams. 

Lex kissed him, deep, before sucking his own fingers and searching out the entrance to his lover's body. Clark mewled and he started to pull out, but the blue eyes pleaded with him. "Doesn't hurt. Please!" 

Lex complied, adding a second finger and then corkscrewing up. His fingertips hit something hard and Clark screamed. His eyes were huge in his face, long lashes brushing his cheeks as he thrust back. "Oh, Lex! Again! Please!" 

Lex didn't know that the other was watching as he stretched this blue eyed Clark. Lex's eyes were frozen to Clark's face contorted in ecstacy, lips parted, chest heaving. He kissed the boy's shoulder and added a third finger, scissoring outward as Clark moaned lewdly and squirmed against him. Lex was pitched forward suddenly by two fingers inside him, twisting up and slamming into his prostate. He barely managed to bite back a scream himself as the one below him writhed at the sensation. "Please Lex now now now now now now now-!" 

And Lex was in him. One smooth slide as Clark opened up for him, blue eyes rolling back in his head and a low whining noise whispered up from his throat. "Shit!" So tight, so hot, so perfect because it was Clark and much more real than a dream. No dream was this tactile; the incredible heat and the sound of Clark's voice begging for more were too real. Lex's hands clenched against the hard wood floor, body jerking at the intense pleasure that shot up from his erection buried deep in that perfect body. Clark's legs were spread wide, almost over Lex's shoulders, the boy nearly bent in half to accommodate anything Lex wanted to give him. Lex slid out and in slowly, afraid he'd climax before he was ready-and screamed. 

The other Clark was in Lex. 

He'd moved a little too fast but Lex had always liked the twist of pain in the pleasure, and this was Clark. Innocent, naive, beautiful Clark Kent, voice husky in his ear. "You're...god...tight! Lex!" 

The billionaire bucked back instinctively, wanting Clark deeper, feeling Clark's thrust that sent him pounding into the other. He was being fucked by Clark, making love to Clark, and they took over the rhythm. Impossible, hot, overpowering, and his body jerked between them. The one behind wrapped his arm around Lex's waist, and just started moving him. 

Lex felt that he was a step away from going mad. 

Clark. Below him, crying out, panting, screaming for more, hips arching up and taking him in. Clark. Behind him, inside him, breath heaving across his ear as he moved Lex in deep thrusts that grew harder, faster, until control was just an abstract idea that had nothing to do with them. Lex became dimly aware of a patter of filthy demands and breathless pleas; it took a moment more for him to realize they were coming from him. Pumping, sweating, slick bodies. 

He heard the cry before the blue eyed Clark clenched around him, his long spine curling upward as he exploded. Hot cum splashed Lex's face and he licked at it. Warm, salty, and with a strange underlying flavor he could only compare to green tea. The clench was too much and Lex howled, a wild, animalistic sound he wouldn't have thought himself capable of. His fingers dug into Clark's flesh as he threw his head back and just jerked, full body shudders as he shot into the constricting channel. 

It took the green eyed Clark a little longer. He gripped savagely at Lex's waist and pounded into him half a dozen more times. It was hard and fast and Lex knew he was going to feel this for days but he didn't care. He thrust back even though his muscles were screaming to relax. He was pulled fully to his knees and held there as he felt the scalding liquid pump into him as Clark continued to thrust. 

It was too much, and Lex went limp, falling on top of his blue eyed angel who petted him soothingly as the other pulled out and flopped to the side. Their chests were moving like bellows, and Lex whimpered softly against the damp flesh of his lover's shoulder. 

"Lex." 

Lex stirred, but barely, pushing up as a hand settled on his back. 

Hazel eyes. Blue and green at once, like he was used to. His brows drew together and he looked down. The blue eyed one smiled beautifully, and then Lex was being lifted. "Clark?" 

"It's me, Lex. It's all right." Lex couldn't help but trust that voice, even as hands moved him as if he were light as a feather. He was settled with his back against Clark's chest, both sitting up, and his hazel eyed Clark nuzzled sweetly behind his ear. "I love you. All of me loves you. I didn't realize it before, is all." 

Love. Shit. "Clark?" 

"Can I..?" He was softly pleading, but not begging like the blue eyed one had, and certainly not demanding like the green eyed one. This was...a median. Clark. And his shaft was hard and weeping, pressed against the cleft of Lex's ass, waiting. 

"Fuck," Lex hissed, "yes." 

Clark lifted him effortlessly. Later, Lex would worry how that was possible, how any of this was possible, but he was too tired at the moment to care. Clark lowered him carefully, slipping inside, and Lex moaned at the pain of stretching. Clark wrapped his arm around Lex's waist, mouth by his ear. "I didn't...I didn't know it would be like this. You feel wonderful." Clark sounded awed. Given what he'd just been through, Lex wasn't sure whether to laugh or run screaming, so he did the next best thing. 

He moved his hips in a slow, deliberate roll. 

Clark gasped against his ear. Lex's eyes slid closed, blocking out the other two who were watching with jade and sapphire eyes. Clark shifted, muscles in his arms and thighs flexing deliciously against Lex's skin as he lifted the limp billionaire in a series of sweet, slow thrusts. Each one went a little deeper until Clark was pressing against Lex's prostate with every shove, hard, long presses that sparked and screamed through Lex's nerves. It should have been too soon, but Lex was hard again, leaning back, letting Clark take his weight, and rolling his hips in tight little circles that prolonged the contact of Clark's erection with the shouting pleasure center inside. 

I'm gonna fuck you, Lex; I want you to make love to me. 

He'd never known you could do both. 

Clark's hand closed around him and he bucked, muscles protesting, mouth falling open in a gasp of sound. It was awkward going at first, but eventually the strokes in and out matched, then Clark was moving faster, muttering nonsense against Lex's ear. "Clark." Hell. "Clark, come for me." He wanted to feel that, needed it, like some sort of drug. Take and be taken and all by Clark. It was his wildest wet dream come true and so much more than that, because Clark hadn't loved him in his fantasies. 

Hadn't loved him back. 

When Clark came, he cried out Lex's name in a strangled groan that was the sexiest thing the older man had ever heard. He pulled Lex after him, hand and teeth and mouth dragging Clark's names from Lex's lips as he pumped his release into his lover's long fingers. "Clark." 

Clark laid back, pulling free with a great deal more care that the green eyed one had, and cuddled Lex to him. "What happened here?" 

"I don't know, Lex." 

"Oh." He should press the issue. He should demand answers for a million questions...but Lex was tired, and confused, and happy. For now, he would just sleep. "Clark?" 

"Yes." Clark sounded as sleepy as Lex felt, if not nearly as sore. 

"I love you, too." 

Clark tightened his arms around Lex's waist with a happy little sigh. There would be time enough for reality tomorrow. This was more than enough for now. 

~End~ 


End file.
